The Door the Fangirls Opened!
by PhantomhiveHost
Summary: What happens when Radha and Ari realize that their high school has three music rooms? And that one of them is really a portal to Ouran Academy's Music Room 3? Read and find out! Eventual OCxHosts stuff, but really just a lot of humor! Rated T because I'm not sure where this is going, really, and it may end up with some T stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So one day I had this brilliant idea that I should write a story with my friend and I at Ouran Academy! So my friend and I wrote this together. **

It all started with one sentence and two fangirls. A casual sort of sentence, even. Who would have known what would happen? Not them, that was for sure.

"You know," said one Radha, she was called, a perpetually chipper brown -eyed girl. She paused for emphasis. "We have three music rooms."

Whatever reaction she had expected, she didn't get it.

The elder of the two Ari, a taller brunette blinked, looking up from her drawing. "Really?" It was legitimate skepticism. The younger had often decided to test her gullibility. Rarely succeeding, but the attempt should be recognized.

"Yes, we do actually have three music rooms!" A devious sort of grin spread across her face. "Radha... why didn't you tell me that?" Not that it was a huge deal, the other tried to tell herself. No need to get excited over a music room... even if it did drag you into otaku dom.

"Because, _Ari_, you never asked."

"So why are you telling me now?"

"Oh, no reason." The elder rolled blue- green eyes to the ceiling. "We should go look at it!" Radha's face split into a wide smile, and she bounced from foot to foot as though to make up for the height difference between the two.

Ari sighed. "I know you're plotting something."

"Mmm hm!" A cheerful wave, and her petite form vanished down the hall, trying - and not quite succeeding - to contain a skip.

AND SO WE CUT TO THE NEXT DAY. *yay*

"Ari, Ari, Ari! We're going to be late to lunch today!" She was bouncing again.

"Why are you _happy_ about that?" She hid a smile and shifted her books to her hip. Though she found Radha funny, there was no way she'd admit it.

"A mommy must trust the daddy, no?" Bounce. Bounce. Bounce.

A sigh. "Do we really have time for your Tamaki complex?"

"Yes," Radha said definitively. "Come ON!" And so Ari found her wrist caught in a viselike grip as she was dragged away.

Radha really did have more arm strength than one would guess. It took them barely three minutes to reach an ordinary -looking door.

"With all due respect... Daddy... What the hell?" _And why does it seem that the two months I'm older is two years? Or twenty. Or two hundred..._

"This." The melodrama in her voice could have been carted off by the barrel. "Is. Music Room Three."

Another slow blink of blue eyes. "Really."

"Come on, open the door!"

_The things I do for this idiot... _But before she could talk herself out of it, Ari let a grin spread over her face and pulled the handle. What did they have to lose, really? It was just a music room. One could only imagine the expressions of pure shock that took over their faces as a stream of light and rose petals came rushing at them.

**So, what'd you think? By the way, I actually am just like Radha...and my friend is just like Ari. We just altered our names a bit. **

**So. Reviews are welcome...and much needed. We love you all! But only if you review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Radha found this a good opportunity to pass out in Ari's arms. Not unused to this, the latter caught her friend and automatically tensed to defend herself. Rose petals flying out of music rooms in a public high school - because that was perfectly normal.

"I get the whole Kyouya-to-your-Tamaki thing, but she just had to choose now to pass out on me?"

"Hey Boss! Look what we found! A new toy!" Ari's eyes widened. That wasn't who she thought it was—it was impossible. There was no way that Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were real. But when she turned towards the sound, there was none other than her favorite pair of red-headed twins.

"Radha—Daddy—now is probably a really good time to wake up!" _Or for me to wake up from this dream..._ she thought to herself. Radha stirred, and slowly blinked her eyes open. Seeing the plush couches and pink walls was enough to give the small girl a sudden burst of otaku-driven adrenaline.

"Ohmygosh, it is the Music Room 3!" she squealed.

"Why yes, princess. Welcome to the Ouran Highschool Host Club!" Radha spun around, only to find herself looking into the deep violet eyes of Tamaki Suoh—the king of the club she'd only dreamed of ever meeting.

"Ari, is this legit?" The girl looked about ready to swoon yet again.

"I don't...know? Possibly...this isn't supposed to be real though," Ari replied, still a bit shell-shocked herself.

"Of course we're real! Why wouldn't we be?" a slightly feminine voice called out.

Radha found herself face-to-face with Haruhi Fujioka, and she momentarily lost her words. "You're a girl!" she blurted out suddenly after regaining her voice. "Oh, um, that's not what I meant to say! I mean, you are a girl, but no one knows because you broke an 8-million yen vase and now you're in debt and all..." Her voice trailed off as she realized that she was just rambling.

Ari groaned in a now-you've-done-it way. "How did you know all of that?" Haruhi asked, bewildered.

"You see, you're part of this anime that we watch, and somehow we ended up in your world. So, we'll be going now, bye!" Ari explained, grabbing Radha and turning towards the door.

"_Ari_! I want to stay!" Radha whined.

"But Radha, this isn't our world! What about the rest of our 'family'? You wouldn't leave them without parental supervision now, would you?"

"I hate it when you're right, mommy," Radha grumbled. Satisfied, Ari once again began to drag her dark-haired friend towards the door.

"Family? Is this something like Tamaki's idea that all of us are related? And you said something about an anime, too. Care to explain before you leave?" The Shadow King had finally spoken up, and he was hungry for answers.

"It's a bit hard to explain, but we watch this show called Ouran Highschool Host Club, and it's all about you guys. This one–" she said, indicating Radha, "–got the bright idea that we should have a family of friends too. I call it her Tamaki complex, actually." Ari looked to Kyouya, warning him against asking any more questions. What none of them noticed was that his gaze lingered on Radha's slim frame for just a hair longer than it should have as he listened to his 'real world' counterpart's explanation.

"Anime? So we help fund the obsessions of otaku like Renge?" Hikaru asked, horrified. The hosts' eyes flitted to the manager of the host club, who sat comfortably in a chair reading the latest volume of her new favorite manga, and they shuddered, some turning an odd shade of gray and losing all powers of movement.

Radha blushed. "You could say that," she said carefully.

"Well, I suppose that's all we needed to know. You're free to go-or stay, if you'd like," Kyouya said. Maybe it was just his natural charming-host attitude, but both the girls could've sworn that they'd heard a note of seduction in his voice.

Ari disregarded it as not being meant for her anyway. "All right then. Time to go." She took Radha's arm.

Her friend, on the other hand, was frozen in place. Ari groaned. "Don't make me carry you out." It was a threat she could carry out (no pun intended) - and she had done so on several occasions.

"Uhhhhh. Yeah, sure," Radha mumbled, allowing herself to be dragged away, but not taking her eyes off of the Shadow King.

And once again, the doors of Music Room Three were pulled open-but they didn't lead back to Brunswick High School, where the two girls had come from. Instead, they found themselves staring into the vast hallways of Ouran Academy.

"Oh, crap." Said Ari definitively. "Oh, crap. Okay. Okay. This is an alternate universe. Well, then, I suppose we could get on a plane and fly to America - but are there any guarantees that it would be the same America? Argh. I think the best thing to do right now is to turn right back around and go see the Host Club again because at least they're known entities - c'mon, Radha."

"It's so pink and pretty! Hey, wait-you're 2-D!" Radha exclaimed.

"Am I, now?" Ari looked down at her hands and examined them. "I suppose I am. Either way, we still have nowhere to go, and we don't really have a home here either."

"Well, that's what the hosts are for! I know they're going to help us!" Radha said, turning back towards the room and waiting for Ari to catch up. The brunette's mouth twitched as she followed Radha back to the club room, and she fought back a smile–Radha almost looked like a bunny with the way she was hopping around so enthusiastically.

"We need your help," Ari said simply as they re-entered the room.

"Of course, my princesses! We at the host club want to make sure every girl is—"

"Happy, yes, but happiness comes at a price. We can't afford to just give you food and lodgings for free, you know," Kyouya said, cutting Tamaki off. In response, the blonde boy settled into his emo corner of depression, grumbling about how Mommy wasn't being very nice to the houseguests.

"Senpai, would you please stop growing mushrooms and get over here? These girls still do need help," Haruhi said, trying to console him. It worked, and the Host King rose languidly to his feet, smiling.

"Yes! From now on, we need to give you only the best in Host Club hospitality!"

"Shall we make a deal?" Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

**HI AGAIN :) Write that review, hit that follow button, don't forget to favorite, all that good stuff :)  
We love reviews.  
On another note-go look at the Ouran live action drama, because it's super funny. Even if I have my qualms about it.  
I hope you enjoyed this story :) Sorry I've been on a hiatus on my other stuff (Breathless)-it's because I forgot the next part of the story and now I have to rethink it all DX I'm an idiot who cannot tell a duck from a goose.  
And now I'm rambling (see, just like Radha XD I laugh at that.). So, write that review. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Depends on what kind of deal," Ari said, taking charge. "Let me handle this," she whispered to Radha. The younger girl nodded, and took a step back.

"You will host men at the club for as long as you're here. I've been thinking about expanding our services, anyway, so I'll take this as an opportunity," Kyouya replied, his eyes cold as ice.

"No," Ari said flatly.

"The what do you propose?" Kyouya asked, not missing a beat. It wasn't often that someone opposed him so openly—he wasn't used to going up against someone as headstrong as he was, but he wasn't going to show it.

"We will host men if you want us to, yes, but we want a quota to meet. Once we hit it, we're done here, and you have to continue to provide us with room and board until we figure out how to get back home. In addition, you personally will help us to find a way back."

"Well, Tamaki? Give them a quota." Kyouya turned towards Tamaki, waiting for his response.

"Fifty men each. I mean, that's only fair, right? Haruhi's original quota was one hundred, so these girls should split it," Tamaki replied thoughtfully. The answer was logical-strangely out of character for the flamboyant, capricious host king. Maybe he really did care for the girls, after all.

"Radha?" Ari asked.

"Oh, um, yes. That makes perfect sense, really. I don't particularly mind hosting, but do you?" Radha asked, concerned. Even if she did drag her friend into ridiculous plans all the time, Radha knew that this whole mess was her fault-and she felt guilty about it and didn't want Ari to suffer for her sake.

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, so we're hosting! Fifty men each? That's almost too easy!" Radha exclaimed, sealing the deal.

"I have an idea," Kaoru said suddenly.

"Yes, Kaoru?" Ari asked, eager to know.

"Wow, you guys can tell us apart, too? That's insane. But anyway, what if you guys co-hosted, sort of like Hikaru and I?" Kaoru replied, astonished.

"Co-hosting, hmm? That may not be a bad idea," Kyouya said.

"You're right. So we'll both pick hosts who we want to work with, then," Ari said.

Radha blushed, then made her choice. "I always did need a Kyouya to my Tamaki, so I guess I'll be with you," she said, turning to Kyouya.

"That's fine by me," the dark-haired boy responded.

"Haruhi, because she's the most rational out of all of you," Ari said.

"Sure," Haruhi said, smiling.

"Then you need to get cleaned up! Club starts in ten minutes! Hikaru, Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled.

"Yes, sir!" The twins ran off to find spare uniforms for the club's newest members. They returned shortly, yellow dresses in hand.

"I want one!" Radha said, taking the smaller uniform from the boys.

"Say what? No way am I wearing the girls' uniform. It's so...frilly. And yellow. And girly. And it has pink bows on it. No, I'm wearing a boys' one, thank you," Ari said as Hikaru tried to shove an outfit into her hands.

"But you're a girl!" Tamaki said.

"So is Haruhi!" Ari responded.

"But..." Tamaki's voice trailed off as he tried to find a good reason for Ari to put on the dress.

"It's fine, she can just wear the guys' one," Kyouya said nonchalantly. It didn't matter to him as long as the girls met their quota.

"Thank you," Ari said, accepting her new uniform.

"Okay, Kyouya, open the doors!" Tamaki exclaimed, and within a few seconds, girls were rushing in to greet the hosts.

"Hey, why are there girls here today? Are you starting a hostess club or something?" one of them asked.

"Yes, indeed, my princess. You're so incredibly perceptive, my dear. But no girl could possibly comprehend my love for you, no matter how shrewd she is," Tamaki replied, taking her in his arms and causing her to swoon.

But that sentence was all it took for all the girls to call their brothers and friends to tell them to come see the host club. It was only a matter of minutes before a small congregation of men was gathered outside the club room.

"Please, come in! We've been waiting for you!" Radha said with a toss of her newly-groomed long hair, "I'm Radha, and this is Ari, and we're the hostess club!"

"Welcome," Ari said.

_*and now, they are hosting.*_

"So Radha, you guys are foreign exchange students?" a boy asked.

"Yeah. It was an unexpected opportunity, though, so we're both pretty excited! But maybe the best thing of all is having the privilege to be sitting here with you gentlemen," she responded, flashing him a bright smile. Like Tamaki, Radha was a natural flirt, and hosting was easy for her.

The boys grinned back at her, and then asked her a plethora of questions about her old life in America—the most interesting one being about her friends.

"Well, I do miss them, of course! But right now I have all of you here, so it makes me feel so much better! Now I have new friends to make and an entire country to explore!" was her only reply. It was partially true, she supposed. She missed her friends more than anything in the world, but Radha wasn't the type to let it slow her down. After getting over her initial shock, Radha had thought about her being stuck in Ouran as a blessing, rather than a curse.

Next to her, Kyouya answered questions about the sudden revealing of a hostess club.

"I'd been thinking that the club could be helped by the addition of a hostess club anyway, and these girls just happened to seem like the perfect candidates," he said, "But you are also more perfect than the finest rose, my dear." He may not have looked like it, but Kyouya had his own charming allure that drew dozens of guests.

Across the room, the two could see Haruhi and Ari hosting, and they seemed to be enjoying it. Some of the boys asked Ari about her uniform, and Ari simply answered with an explanation of how she didn't really like dresses. This response seemed to please her guests, and they warmed up to her quickly.

Haruhi was doing well, as usual. She talked to the girls about pretty much everything—from the times when her mother was alive to her current school life.

The twins observed the new pairs from behind a pillar in the corner of the room. "You know, for newbies—" one began.

"—they're doing really well," the other finished.

The two hours of club time were soon over, and Radha asked Kyouya about where they would live.

"You have a choice. All of us, Haruhi excluded, have estates with enough spare rooms for both of you. You can stay with one of us, or alternatively in one of Ouran's foreign exchange dorms," Kyouya told her. She couldn't shake the feeling that he was pushing for the former—or maybe that was just wishful thinking.

"Hmm, Ari what do you think?" She turned towards Ari and Haruhi's couches, and was surprised to find her friend leaning against Haruhi, sound asleep.

"She hardly ever sleeps in front of other people, even at sleepovers—today must have been really overwhelming," Radha mused.

"Should I wake her?" Haruhi asked quietly, looking down at their newest hostess.

"I suppose so," Radha replied, "I mean, she might get mad if we don't."

Haruhi gently shook her, to no avail. "Hey Ari, it's time to go home," she whispered.

Ari's eyes fluttered open, and upon seeing her surroundings she hopped up, shocked that she had fallen asleep. "Home. Right. Home is here now," she said.

Radha relayed Kyouya's options to her, and asked what she wanted to do.

"I think we should stay with the hosts, since they're the only ones who we know here," Ari said after thinking for a minute.

"Any volunteers?" Tamaki asked. Of course, he himself was willing to let the girls stay with him, but the boy was looking to see if any of the others wanted to as well.

"I'll take them," Kyouya said, "After all, my estate has two guest quarters that can be prepared."

"Okay," Ari said. Radha smiled in agreement.

**Hihi :) I just realized that I fully intended to update this story, but I forgot XP  
So here it is!  
I'd like to say thank you for those 3 reviews, they mean a lot! But in response to the Guest review inquiring about the labeling of Kyoya O. & Haruhi F., they are the main characters in this story. Labeling doesn't mean slash, it just tells you what characters have a part in it. I'm sorry if that confused you, but that's my rationalization for it.  
Please review! **


End file.
